


Susu wareteta love game

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Casual Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Pues... ¿quieres ser pequeño y bonito?” pregunto, en tono de burla.Tadayoshi finalmente entendió de que estuviera hablando, y sonrió.“Ni en broma. Tú eres más que suficiente.”
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 1





	Susu wareteta love game

**Susu wareteta love game**

Ohkura se miró alrededor, casi sorprendido de encontrarse improvisamente solo.

Sin embargo, tendría que haberse acostumbrado: en muchos años de conciertos, le había pasado a menudo de quedarse el último en los camerinos a cambiarse; porque le gustaba hacer todo con tranquilidad, porque los demás tenían siempre prisa de volver a casa... cualquiera la razón, no estaba raro que fuera él el último a irse.

Acabó de vestirse y recogió todas sus cosas antes de dirigirse hacia la salida del Kyocera Dome.

Retrasar tenía sus ventajas también: la multitud de fans se había dispersado ya, y él podía salir con tranquilidad.

Había llegado al coche y había tomado las llaves, cuando se había dado cuenta de él.

Yasuda estaba apoyado con la espalda contra la puerta del pasajero. Tenía los brazos cruzados, posición que Ohkura interpretó como una tentativa de protegerse por el frio.

Se acercó, intrigado por su presencia, y cuando fue bastante cerca le tocó un hombro, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

“¡Tacchon!” exclamó, al sonreír abiertamente.

“Yasu... ¿Por qué estás todavía aquí?” preguntó, en aire confuso.

El mayor se encogió de hombros, indicando el coche con la cabeza.

“Te esperaba. Creía que te habría tomado menos tiempo... si hubiera imaginado que habrías retrasado tanto, ¡te habría esperado adentro!” no le dio tiempo a Ohkura de hacerle otras preguntas, se acercó de vuelta a la puerta y levantó los ojos en su dirección. “Abre, por favor. Tengo realmente frio.” añadió, la voz que temblaba un poco.

Ohkura abrió y subió al coche, al esperar que Yasuda hiciera lo mismo.

Cuando lo hizo y cerró la puerta, Shota encontró al menor que lo miraba fijo.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, al salirse los ojos en aire inocente.

“Yasu... ¿Por qué me esperabas?” preguntó Tadayoshi, con la tentación de hacerle notar que rara fuera esa situación, que parecía normal por el mayor.

Yasuda se encogió de hombros, al sonreír.

“Sólo quería pasar un poco de tiempo contigo, eso es todo. Entre los conciertos, los ensayos y todo, lleva mucho tiempo que no pasamos tiempo solos.” explicó. “Pensaba que podríamos beber algo a tu casa, está más cerca que la mía.” levantó las cejas, tratando de poner el aire más angélico que podía. “Pero si no tienes ganas no importa. Puedo llamar un taxi y volver a casa.”

Ohkura se quedó quieto al mirarlo.

No lamentaba la idea; no estaba exactamente descansado, llegaba por un concierto exactamente como a Yasu, pero lo que le había dicho el mayor estaba verdadero: llevaba mucho tiempo que no estaban solos, y la prospectiva de pasar una noche juntos, posiblemente con unas cervezas, lo atraía mucho.

Y por lo demás, aunque queriéndolo, no habría sido simple negárselo: ni él ni nadie tenía éxito de decirle que no a Yasuda, no cuando ponía esa expresión de perro apaleado.

“Ponte el cinturón.” contestó, al hacerle una sonrisa y al poner en marcha.

Su casa no estaba muy lejos del Dome, una media hora sin tráfico.

Estaban en el Iwasaki-bashi por pasar del otro lado del rio, cuando Ohkura sintió la mano de Yasu en su pierna.

Frunció el entrecejo, pero fingió de no notarlo; y siguió de esa manera, hasta que la mano del mayor no fue a su ingle.

Se salió los ojos, virando bruscamente.

“’Yassan!” exclamó, girándose a mirarlo después de haber retomado el control. “Qué demonio...”

“Tranquilo, Tacchon. Sigue conduciendo.” murmuró el mayor, y también sin mirarlo Ohkura podía decir que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

Trató de concentrarse en el camino, pero no estaba simple.

Yasuda lo había acariciando unos minutos encima al tejido de los pantalones, y ahora le había abierto el cierre por un contacto directo.

Ohkura estaba más allá del límite de la normal excitación.

Sentía cada centímetro de la mano del mayor en su erección, y tenía dificultades en mantener los ojos abiertos, cuando todo lo que quería hacer era cerrarlos, echar la cabeza contra el asiento y abandonarse a ese toque.

De reojo vio un movimiento fugaz del mayor, pero no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse que sintió su lengua ir a sustituir la mano en su sexo.

Frenó, con un reflejo tardío, evitando apenas de atropellar el coche frente al suyo.

Ni siquiera se dio pena de regañar al mayor; aunque la situación no fuera óptima, _no quería_ que se parara.

Se dejó ir a unos gemidos esporádicos, mientras el aliento se hacía más pesado; trataba de ir más despacio posible, para evitar incidentes desagradables.

 _Estaba casi allí,_ y estaba seguro que Yasu también se hubiera dado cuenta, de la manera como sus gemidos estaban más frecuentes, e de la mano libre del volante que había apretado en su nuca, manteniéndolo allí.

Estaba casi allí, cuando Yasuda de repente lo dejó ir y volvió a sentarse. Se miró alrededor, antes de girarse hacia de él con una sonrisa.

“Casi llegamos.” anunció, engreído por la mirada de horror que le había echado Ohkura.

El menor, de hecho, estaba tan decepcionado como sorpresa.

Había pensado que todo habría acabado allí en la cabina, pero parecía que el rubio tuviera algo diferente en mente.

Asintió brevemente, mostrando su irritación, y siguió conduciendo, al tratar al mismo tiempo de cerrarse de vuelta los pantalones.

En cuanto bajo su casa, aparcó groseramente y bajó pronto del coche.

El aire frío ayudó la urgencia, pero seguro la excitación no.

Ohkura miró a Yasu por un segundo, antes de hacerle señal de caminar.

“Vamos.” le dijo, en tono brusco; el mayor fue más que feliz de obedecer, y lo siguió dentro el edificio.

El viaje en ascensor fue atroz; Tadayoshi miraba fijo los números que indicaban las planta iluminarse uno tras uno, y le pareció una tortura.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su planta, se apresuró a abrir la puerta de casa.

Después de haber entrado la cerró pronto, dejando caer las llaves al suelo y echándose pronto hacia Yasuda, empujándolo contra la pared más cerca y poniéndose a besarlo.

No tenía tiempo de perder en provocaciones inútiles, habrían sido ridículas en ese momento; le quitó la camiseta, llevando la boca a su cuello y mordiéndolo, más fuerte de cómo habría hecho normalmente, pero no bastante de dejarle una marca.

Acababa de pasar al cinturón, cuando lo oyó reír. Se paró, echándole un vistazo enojado.

“¿Qué?” preguntó.

“Pareces un animal hambriento.” contestó el mayor, en tono casi dulce. Ohkura bufó, irónico, indicándose la ingle.

“¿De quién es la culpa?”

Yasuda se echó a reír abiertamente; luego inclinó la cabeza, analizándolo.

“Tuya. Sabes, hoy durante el skit de los Eito Rangers te observé y...” suspiró. “Supongo que me pasaron por la cabeza las cosas equivocadas, vista la situación.” explicó. “Fue un concierto malditamente _largo_ , fíate.” añadió.

Ohkura respiraba pesadamente, mientras se quedaba parado al escucharlo. No le había parecido de hacer nada diferente de lo usual, nada que pudiera desencadenar ese tipo de ideas en él.

“¿Por qué lo pensaste?” preguntó, por tener claridad.

“Fue el contrasto entre lo que dijiste y lo que _eres_.” Yasu rio otra vez. “Pues... ¿quieres ser pequeño y bonito?” pregunto, en tono de burla.

Tadayoshi finalmente entendió de que estuviera hablando, y sonrió.

“Ni en broma. Tú eres más que suficiente.”

“Bueno. Porque si tuviera que describirte, no te llamaría ni pequeño ni bonito.”

Ohkura se acercó de vuelta, metiéndole una mano a la cadera.

“¿Y cómo me llamarías?” murmuró.

Yasu se hizo improvisamente serio; lo miró en los ojos, acercándose lo más posible.

“Excitante.”

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más; Ohkura volvió a empujarlo contra la pared, retomando donde lo había dejado.

Le quitó el cinturón, y pronto los pantalones y los bóxeres.

Llevó una mano a su sexo, sin sorprenderse al encontrarlo duro ya.

Empezó a tocarlo, y aunque en su mente siguiera repitiéndose que quería tomarse su tiempo, provocarlo como había hecho él, no podía ralentizar ese ritmo con que había empezado.

Se desnudó, tratando de mantener el contacto con el mayor; luego le pasó las manos en la espalda, moviéndolas más y más abajo.

Fue entonces que, improvisamente, se paró.

Yasuda lo miró confuso, y él se apresuró a explicar.

“Bien... no pensaba que me sirviera... no tengo...” tartamudeó, improvisamente avergonzado.

El mayor lo miró, entendiendo lo que quería decir con esa serie de frases desconectadas. Se bajó para alcanzar el bolsillo de su sudadera, abandonada al suelo, sacando una botella de lubrificante.

“Toma.” le dijo al dársela, y Ohkura vio que había perdido toda bravuconería, y que su tono expresaba el mismo deseo que tenía él.

“No te haces pillar desprevenido, ¿eh?” se burló un poco de él, mientras se humedecía los dedos. Yasu se encogió de hombros.

“Sé lo que quiero.” comentó, antes que el menor volviera cerca de él, llevando de vuelta las manos donde estaban antes.

Cuando lo penetró con el primer dedo, sintió a Shota aguantar la respiración, al morderse un labio; no podía decir si le hubiera hecho daño o no, pero no le importaba mucho: el dolor no podía ser excesivo, y era el justo precio para lo que había pasado en el coche, al menos según Ohkura.

Añadió un segundo dedo, luego rápido un tercero, dejando de mover la mano sólo el tiempo necesario para que se acostumbrara a la sensación.

Siguió de esa manera unos minutos más, antes de quitar bruscamente la mano, haciendo gemir a Yasuda por la decepción.

Lo miró otra vez en los ojos, antes de cogerle un hombro y obligarlo a girarse.

Dejó que su cuerpo adhiriera completamente a lo del mayor, al penetrarlo con un empujón firme, mientras con la cara alcanzaba el hueco de su cuello, esta vez mordiéndolo bastante fuerte de estar segura de dejar una marca.

Se quedó quieto unos momentos antes de empezar a empujar, al sonreír travieso viendo a Yasuda buscar un punto de apoyo en la pared, sin encontrarlo.

Los movimientos de Ohkura eran firmes, secos, pero no demasiado apresurados.

Empezaba a creer que la espera hubiera desempeñado un papel no muy negativo.

Había contribuido a excitarlo más de lo que habría estado normalmente.

Y ahora, quería disfrutárselo.

Sintió a Yasu moverse bajo sus empujones, en busca de un contacto; lo contentó, llevando la mano entre él y la pared y metiéndose a tocarlo, rápidamente.

Lo oyó gemir más alto, jadear, respirar pesadamente contra la pared, hasta que finalmente se corrió.

Empujó unas veces más dentro de él, antes de salir y hacerlo girar.

El mayor apoyó la espalda contra la pared, los ojos entrecerrados y las piernas que parecían a punto de ceder en algún momento; miró a Ohkura el tiempo necesario para ver que no había llegado al orgasmo, y le echó un vistazo confuso.

Tadayoshi le sonrió, apoyándole una mano en el hombro y empujando hasta que no se arrodilló frente a él.

“Dejaste algo en espera, ¿no?” le preguntó, al levantar las cejar.

Yasu entendió el indicio, para nada sutil, y se asomó adelante para tomar en boca la erección del menor.

No era como en el coche; no quería provocar, sólo llevarlo a cabo. Trabajaba rápido con la lengua en el sexo de Ohkura; rápido, y de todas formas mucho más que agradable.

El menor no resistió mucho; unos minutos después se corrió con un gemido sofocado en la boca de Yasuda.

Se apoyó con los brazos contra la pared, antes de deslizar a lado de Yasuda.

Ambos tenían la espalda contra la pared, los ojos cerrados y el aliento pesado.

A Ohkura le parecía de haberse recuperado sólo ahora, como si lo que acababa de pasar perteneciera a otra realidad.

Se giró hacia de Yasu, como para controlar que estuviera realmente allí.

Le acarició una pierna, y el mayor se giró a mirarlo.

“Creo que voy a usar tu ducha.” le dijo, sin aliento, al levantarse y dirigirse al baño.

~

Menos de media hora más tarde, Yasu entró en la habitación, llevando un traje que el menor le había hecho encontrar a lado de la ducha. Ohkura estaba ya tumbado en el colchón, casi a punto de dormirse.

“No te ofendes si me quedo a dormir, ¿verdad?” le preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa.

Tadayoshi se encogió de hombros, indicando la parte de cama vacía a su lado.

“Adelante.”

Yasu se acostó, cubriéndose rápidamente.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, antes que Ohkura se echara a reír.

“¿Qué?” le preguntó Shota.

“Nada. Pensaba que debería decir más a menudo que quiero ser pequeño y bonito, si te hace este efecto.” le hizo notar, malicioso.

Yasuda puso un aire exasperado, y sacudió la cabeza.

“Salta esa parte y sólo di que quieres ser excitante. Me sentiría mucho más justificado para lo que me pasa por la cabeza.” se quejó.

“Como si pudieras ser justificado por haber arriesgado de matarnos en un accidente de coche.” lo regañó el menor, sin convicción, y sólo obtuvo como respuesta una risa.

Luego Yasu se tumbó, al cerrar los ojos y al dormirse casi pronto.

Ohkura le echó un vistazo, entretenido.

Era realmente pequeño y bonito.

Sin embargo, esa ya no iba a ser su principal impresión de él.

Y él estaba bien como estaba.

Las personas pequeñas y bonitas, pensó, estaba sin duda _peligrosas_.


End file.
